A document storage apparatus for storing and managing a plurality of electronic documents (electronic files) is known. Moreover, a system which distributes the electronic files stored in such an apparatus as conference materials is also known.
However, if all the conference materials are downloaded collectively, then the downloaded order becomes indeterminate. When the number of materials is large, a problem occurs that the proper page of a proper document referenced in an ongoing conference may not be available because it is downloaded later than the other pages.